


Late Arrival

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Happy Steve Bingo, Humor, Meeting the Parents, Oral Sex, Smut, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 02:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: You take Steve home to meet your parents.  Nothing seems to go to plan.For my Happy Steve Bingo Fill:  Meeting the Parents





	Late Arrival

You pulled Steve through the door and he caught you as you stumbled over the rug.  “Shhh…” You giggled holding on to his shirt. “They're probably asleep.”

Steve chuckled and juggled you and the bags around so he could quietly close the door.  You stumbled again and leaned your whole weight against him. You were drunk. The plane had been delayed so many times and you’d spent the entire time in the bar drinking more and more.  Eventually telling your parents to stop waiting up because you didn’t think you’d get there today. You had then drunk on the plane too.

You had been right about not getting there today.  It was now 4 in the morning and you’d made it to your parent's place, still very drunk and completely exhausted.

Steve was nervous about meeting your family.  He’d never done the meet his parents thing before.   He kept telling himself that logically this was going to go fine.  He was pretty popular with moms in general. Clean cut. Upstanding citizen.  Polite in the old-fashioned way moms loved (unless provoked). He was in a lot of ways the perfect guy to take home.  Even still, he worried they’d hate him. He still sometimes had those skinny Steve insecurities about people taking one look at him and rejecting him.  He also had this worry that they’d have legitimate concerns. Ones he had himself, to be honest. The life threating job. His position making his loved ones a target.

The worry was now compounded with the fact he was sneaking into their house before the crack of dawn.  He stank from the travel and having worn the same clothes for coming up to 24 hours and was completely exhausted.  Add to that the fact he was bringing you in drunk, he couldn’t imagine this going well.

“Okay, sweetheart, where’s the bedroom?”  He whispered.

You started giggling louder and lurched forward.  “This way.”

He sighed and followed after you.  Halfway up the stairs, you’d banged into the wall three times and knocked 2 pictures askew.  He picked you up and slung you over his shoulder making you yelp and then break down into a fit of giggles.

“Point the way.”  He said.

You slapped his butt and pointed with your foot and he very carefully made his way to your old bedroom and dropped you down on the bed.

It was still how you left it when you moved out.  Posters of your favorite bands on the wall. A desk with a pile of text box sitting on the side.  A bookshelf full of book that ranged from favorite children's books to Young adult series and a few romances hidden between them.

You looked up at him and started awkwardly tugging your shirt off.  You seemed to get tangled in it, so he came over and pulled it up over your head.  “That was really sexy you know?”

“What was?  Me taking your shirt off?”  He asked.

You giggled and started toying with his belt.  “No. When you carried me upstairs.”

“What are you doing?”  He asked as you pulled his belt free.

“Nothing…”  You teased as you opened his fly and tugged his pants down.

“Honey, it’s 4.30 in the morning and your parents are asleep in the next room.”  Steve reasoned as he stroked his fingers down the back of your neck.

“Mmm… I know.  I wanna blow you in my childhood bedroom.”  You hummed nuzzling as this cock.

He groaned and his cock twitched.  You were incorrigible sometimes. Especially when you’d been drinking.

“Steve…”  You hummed, teasing your hand over his balls and nudging his cock with your nose.  It hardened and sent little shivers through him. “I wanna suck your dick. Please.”

“Well, since you said please.”  He teased.

You grinned and pulled the head of his cock into your mouth.  In his semi-flaccid state, it was like you were calling his nerve endings into action.  He groaned and ran his fingers through your hair as his cock hardened in your mouth.

When he was fully hard you dropped your head down and deep throated him.  He was too large for you to take to the hilt, but he still loved seeing you do it.  The way you looked up at him with your lips stretched around his shaft.

He groaned and rolled his hips a little as you began to bob your head up and down.  The way your tongue massaged his shaft and the pressure when you sucked, mixed with the warm wet of your mouth made his skin prickle and his balls tighten as precome leaked over your tongue.

You hummed happily and pulled off, tugging on his cock as you licked over his balls.  “Oh fuck,” He gasped as he watched. You pulled one ball into your mouth and then the other.  A white bead of precome formed on the head of his cock. He watched as it grew and then spilled over, trickling down the length of his cock and over your knuckles.

You smiled and ran your tongue up, collecting the white fluid as you went.  When you reached the head of his cock, you flicked your tongue up and a sticky tendril stretched and then snapped between the tip of your tongue and the head of his cock.

“Jesus,”  He hissed and leaned down, kissing you hard and pushing you back on the bed, making it bang into the wall.

You moaned and nipped at his earlobe.  “Oh, god, Steve.” You whispered. “Fuck me.  I wanna break this bed in finally.”

He groaned again and rolled his hips against you.  You grabbed his ass, pulling him tighter against him.

The door to your bedroom flew open and your parents bustled inside.  “We thought that was you banging ar…” Your mom stopped mid-word with her mouth hanging open. 

Steve jumped up hurriedly pulling his pants back up.  “Mom!” You screeched. “Knock on the door.”

“We didn’t... I didn’t...”  Your mother stuttered. “I’m sorry.  We didn’t think you’d be doing that!”

“I am allowed to have sex with my boyfriend, mother!  I’m an adult!” You shouted.

Steve stood there blinking, not sure what he should be doing right now.  This had to be the single most mortifying thing that had ever happened to him.  Given how long the list of mortifying things was, that was significant.

“Of course you are allowed to have sex with him!”  Your mother argued. “I just thought you’d be trying to get to sleep!”

You’re dad sidled up to Steve as you and your mother shouted at each other in a way that sounded like you were arguing when really you were both agreeing with each other.  He held out his hand held out his hand and Steve shook it. “So you’re the boyfriend?”

“Yeah. Steve Rogers.  I’m really sorry, sir.”  Steve said, his voice landing somewhere between sheepish and stoic.

Your dad brushed him off.  “Not to worry. Probably should have knocked.”

“Could you both please get out?”  You shouted pushing your dad towards the door.

Your dad laughed.  It was a large roaring laugh full of genuine humor.

“It was nice to meet you, Steve.”  Your mother called out as you pushed her out of the door.

“You too.”  He called back as you slammed it shut.

You turned to look at him with your face scrunched up.  “Ugh.” You said dramatically.

Steve chuckled and pulled you against him.  “That was not how I ideally saw that going.”

You giggled and kissed his jaw.  “No.” You agreed. “But at least it was memorable.”

He picked you up and tossed you back onto the bed and began stripping off his clothes.

“Oh, are we resuming?”  You asked with a cheeky smirk on your face.

“No.  We are absolutely never doing that while we are here ever.  Sleep.”

You pouted and Steve switched off the light.  As he climbed into bed and wrapped you in his arms, he hoped that tomorrow would go better that today did.


End file.
